My Queen and Prince
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: Death is never easy to accept, especially for Vi who has lost so many people and just can't stand the death of another important person. Fortunately for her, Caitlyn has the solution once again...


**Based on a recent experience of mine.**

 **Dedicated to my beloved Jack. You'll always have a special place in my heart**

Vi? Stands for vicious. Stands for violent. Stands for savage. Stands for strength. Thus, Caitlyn couldn't quite understand her partner's current behavior.

Vi remained silent for a good amount of time (which is unusual, since the enforcer always made her presence noticeable at any cost), starring at the opposite wall. She had been like this almost all day long and Caitlyn had started having serious concerns about Vi's mental health.

Her worries didn't vanquish when she tried to call for the pinkette. She repeated Vi's name a few times before the later responded at her calls.

"Earth to Vi" Caitlyn called "Have you heard anything of what I said?"

"Could ya repeat yourself?" Vi shrugged "I wasn't paying attention"

"Well, obviously" Caitlyn frowned "Seriously Vi, you need to stop thinking about it. It won't get you anywhere"

Vi just shrugged her shoulders and resumed of her very important task of gazing at the brick wall. But Caitlyn wouldn't let her get away with it.

The Sherrif abandoned the comfort of her office and rushed to Vi's side. She got a hand over the enforcer's shoulders, pulling her close and with the other she gently stroke Vi's pink locks.

"There was nothing you could have done" the sherrif spoke softly, planting a kiss on the top of Vi's head "It was meant to be. He's now in a better place. I'm sure he's happy now. Maybe as happy as he was with you"

"I wasn't ready to loose him, Caitlyn" Vi said, burying her head into the brunette's chest as the sherrif hold her in a big embrace.

"Shh... It's okay, I'm here" Caitlyn murmured on Vi's hair.

"It was all the family I had" Vi choked on her breath "Well, before meeting you, anyways"

Caitlyn smiled sadly but didn't say anything. She kept on striking Vi's hair and kissing her head occasionally.

"I just wish, I had had more time with... Ya know, to at least say goodbye..."

"You said yourself he was very old. It was going to happen sooner or later"

"I know... But still, I wasn't prepared for this..."

Caitlyn hated herself at that moment. As it seemed, there was nothing she could do to cheer Vi up. It pained her seeing her in such misery. She could only hold the enforcer in her arms and let her push whatever bothered her out. But Vi wasn't the one to show any kind of weakness, not even in front of Caitlyn. The brunette knew Vi wasn't going to cry, at least not in front of her.

A few hours later, nothing had really changed. Back at their apartment Vi didn't do anything but stare out at the window. She had barely touched her food at dinner even though it was her favorite (pasta with a good amount of tomato sauce). Caitlyn had looked desperately at her as Vi pushed her plate away and declared she wasn't that hungry and left the sherrif alone to have her dinner.

Now Caitlyn was sitting on the couch with a mystery novel in her hands and she was supposed to be reading but instead she had her eyes locked on her girlfriend, worry painted on her expression.

Unable to remain still and do absolutely nothing, she abandoned her tries to read the book and reached out for Vi. Caitlyn ran a hand down Vi's back, trying to look where the enforcer was starring at.

"Vi, I think you are overreacting a little bit, he was just a dog..."

It seemed as Caitlyn's words managed to trigger Vi who finally responded "Just a dog? Just a dog?!" she pouted "You don't understand, do you? Daddy's girl always had everything she wanted so she never could quite understand what loosing is!"

Caitlyn jerked her hand away from Vi's back, clearly insulted and angry.

"Yes, of course I don't understand. The fact that I've been trying to be at your side and help you shows I don't understand" she snorted and turned on her heels, leaving Vi's side.

An overwhelming feeling of guilt filled Vi. She didn't mean to speak like that to Caitlyn, not now that she needed her support the most. Damn, why did she always have to screw up?!

"And if you want to know" Caitlyn's voice echoed in the living room, making Vi turn her head towards her "«Daddy's girl» understands because she felt the loose too. «Daddy» became alergic to dogs. At least that was what he said" and with that she slammed the bedroom's door.

Vi turned again her attention back to the window, watching Piltover from above. Now not only did she feel sad about her dog's death, she also felt guilty for speaking to her girlfriend like this and feeling Caitlyn's pain for her own lost pet.

* * *

Vi couldn't remember falling asleep in the couch nor having a cover with her. This is why she was so confused the next morning when she woke up on the couch, covered in a red blanket. She looked around confused and her eyes landed on the watch that was pinned on the opposite wall. It showed 8:30.

Removing the blanket, she got off the couch, scratching her back. The house was way too quite for her liking. And where was Caitlyn? She looked over at the direction of the bedroom and found the door wide open. So Caitlyn had woken up earlier and was off somewhere. Great.

Vi wasn't in the mood to do anything. Instead she just wanted to go back to sleep again. She walked lazingly towards the bedroom she usually shared with Caitlyn and literally plopped down on the bed. The brunette's scent quickly filled her nose and she instantly remembered how she treated her last night. She wished Caitlyn would return soon so she could apologize to her.

Before she could manage to sink in her girlfriend's scent and fall asleep, she heard keys on the front door. She shot up on her feet and almost bumped into the door as she dashed out in the hall.

Caitlyn struggled to enter as she was holding a big box in her hands.

"Now now, simmer down boy..." she whispered, to no one in particular as it seemed to Vi at first. She closed the door with her leg (so unladylike but so cute to Vi) and her eyes met Vi. The sherrif instantly grinned.

"What you got in there? And where the hell have you been?" Vi blurted out

"Come over here" Caitlyn ordered, never stopping smiling and Vi obliged, curious about what the brunette was preparing. She bended over the box and gasped aloud.

Inside the box there was an adorable Haski puppy, with beautiful blue eyes just like Caitlyn's and black and white fur that was twirling around and was trying to get out of it.

"I was at the local shelter" Caitlyn explained "I saw on their website they had puppies for adoption and this one immediately reminded me of you so I rushed out before anyone else could adopt it"

"Have I told you that you are amazing?" Vi exclaimed as she took the puppy in her hands. The Haski looked at Vi curiously and then started licking her face.

"A couple of times" Caitlyn grinned

"He's amazing... And beautiful. Just like you" Vi grinning at Caitlyn

The brunette rolled her eyes, still smiling "Did I just got compared to a dog?"

"How about... Yes" Vi responded and leaned in, capturing Caitlyn's lips with hers. They both smiled into the kiss as the little puppy tried to bark with its high pitched voice. When they pulled away, Caitlyn asked:

"How are we going to name him?"

"I was thinking of Harold the second" Vi grinning

Caitlyn rolled her eyed once again "Sounds like a Prince name. But since I have nothing else to suggest, we'll stick with that"

"Yay!" Vi cheered "Here's my little prince" she smiled at the puppy "And here's my queen" she added as she put an arm around Caitlyn's waist and pulling her close.

"You and your cheesy lines" Caitlyn laughed, shaking her head.

"But you love them"

"I'm afraid yes"

* * *

 **(in Roy Mustang's voice): I LOVE DOGS!**

 **Sorry I had to XD**


End file.
